This application is a continuation-in-part application and relates to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/599,670, filed on Jun. 22, 2000, and claims priority to that non-provisional application, which in turn relates to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/140,668 filed on Jun. 24, 1999, and claims priority to that provisional application.
This invention relates to a body support for mechanics. While the preferred embodiments disclosed herein are of body supports for providing support to mechanics as they repair motor vehicles, the body support of the present invention could clearly be used in any environment where an individual finds it necessary to lean over the equipment, object or project upon which the individual is working, including those involving the provision of medical or veterinary services. Although the vehicle referred to throughout this application is a motor vehicle, it is understood that the invention relates as well to other types of vehicles or equipment including but not limited to airplanes, boats, or other heavy machinery.
In many instances, an automotive mechanic working in an automotive repair shop requires an apparatus to lean against or kneel upon which provides more physical support as he leans over engine compartment of a motor vehicle to inspect and/or repair the components located therein. Using such an apparatus not only enhances the overall comfort of the mechanic as he works, but ultimately increases his productivity. In addition, without sufficient lumbar and thoracic support, an automotive mechanic who repeatedly bends over an engine compartment is also at increased risk for spinal injuries, which are often accompanied by neurological and orthopedic complications. While body supports for mechanics are available, such supports lack features for maximizing comfort and safety of the mechanic while maintaining the stability of the support. Such supports also do not provide proper leverage to the mechanic when the support is used in both front-of-vehicle and side-of-vehicle positions.
The invention of the present application provides an effective solution for providing increased comfort to mechanics, improving overall productivity and decreasing the risk of injuries resulting from working over an engine compartment without using adequate supplementary support. The mechanic""s body support takes advantage of a chest pad and knee pad which allows the mechanic""s body weight to be supported by his rigid body structure rather than the back and leg muscles. This provides enhanced support to the chest and knees of a mechanic as he works on the engine of a motor vehicle. Additional features of the invention include not only means for adjusting the chest and knee pads, but also for adjusting the rails upon which these pads are attached, which further enhances the overall support provided to the mechanic.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a body support for automotive mechanics that maximizes the physical comfort of a mechanic as he kneels over the engine compartment of a vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a body support for automotive mechanics that maximizes the leverage available to a mechanic as he leans over the engine compartment of a vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a body support for automotive mechanics that can be adjusted for increased stability as necessary.
It is another object of the invention to provide a body support for automotive mechanics that may be used either in front of a vehicle or to the side of a vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a body support for automotive mechanics that can be conveniently adapted for use with vehicles of various sizes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a body support for automotive mechanics that can be folded into a storage configuration when the body support is not in use.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a mechanic""s body support that includes first and second horizontally-oriented and spaced-apart base rails, and first and second spaced-apart support rails. Each of the support rails has one end connected to a respective one of the first and second base rails. The support rails diverge upwardly from and are in vertical alignment with the base rails for supporting a mechanic in an elevated position over the engine compartment of a motor vehicle. A chest pad and a knee pad are mounted in spaced-apart relation between the support rails for securing the support rails in a fixed, spaced-apart relation, and for supporting the chest and knees of the mechanic.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the body support includes height adjustment means adapted for selectively mounting the knee pad in one of at least two vertical positions relative to the support rails.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, the height adjustment means is adapted for selectively mounting the knee pad at one of at least two angles relative to the support rails.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, the height adjustment means includes at least one slot defined by and extending through each support rail, and the knee pad includes at least one complementary post thereon for cooperating with the at least one slot.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the slot and complementary post are each shaped whereby the post is wedged into a selected one of a plurality of notches defined by the slot in response to downward pressure of the knee pad on the post, thereby permitting vertical and pivotal movement of the knee pad relative to the support rail.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the support rails includes length adjustment means for permitting the length the support rail to be adjusted by movement of the support rails relative to a respective one of the base rails.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the base rails includes first and second tubular rail segments having respective straight and angled ends.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, each of the support rails includes third and fourth elongate tubular rail segments having respective upper and lower ends. Each of the lower ends is movably connected to a respective one of the angled ends of the first and second tubular rail segments of each base rail, and the upper ends are connected together by a U-shaped tubular member.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the length adjustment means includes a first plate connected between the first and second elongate tubular rail segments of the base rail. A first hole is defined in and extends through the first plate. A second plate is connected between the third and fourth tubular rail segments of the support rail and includes a vertically-oriented series of second holes defined therethrough at spaced-apart intervals. The length adjustment means also includes a locking pin adapted for being inserted through the first hole and then through a selected one of the second holes for releasably locking the support rails into a selected one of a plurality of vertical positions relative to the base rail.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the body support includes including a U-shaped tubular rail adapted for receiving the chest pad thereon and having terminal ends. Each of the ends is pivotally connected to a respective one of the U-shaped tubular members for positioning the chest pad relative to the support rails and base rails.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the chest pad includes locating members defining complementary rail-receiving indents adapted for receiving the U-shaped tubular rail therein for connecting the chest pad to the U-shaped tubular rail.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the body support includes a first pivot connected to each upper support rail segment for pivotally connecting a respective one of the terminal ends of the U-shaped tubular rail thereto for permitting limited movement of the U-shaped tubular rail through an arc for adjusting the pitch of the chest pad.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first pivot includes a third plate connected between the third and fourth tubular rail segments of the support rail. At least one slot is defined by the third plate and extends therethrough. The at least one slot includes a series of notches defined therein at spaced-apart intervals. At least one complementary post is included on each of the ends of the U-shaped tubular rail for cooperating with the at least one slot for permitting pivotal movement of the U-shaped tubular rail relative to the support rails.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the chest pad includes a fourth plate positioned between and connected to each of the locating members for permitting sliding movement of the chest pad relative to the U-shaped tubular rail.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the body support includes at least one wheel positioned on a respective one of the first and second base rails for permitting the body support to roll as the body support is being moved.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the base rails are adapted for being moved between an unfolded, fully-extended use configuration and a folded storage configuration for permitting the body support to be stored when not in use.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the body support includes a hinge positioned on each of the base rails for permitting selective movement of the base rail between the use and storage configurations, respectively.